mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Alejandro Sausage
Alejandro "Alex" Jorge Sausage is a Bolivian drug lord and is called Alex by Tony Montana and Gaspar Gomez, which people have used for him as a nickname. He serves as Tony's chief nemesis and the main villain of the film and the game. Biography Born October 26, 1963, he was educated in England and comes from wealthy family. Tony Montana runs into trouble with tax evasion, and faces up to three years in prison. Sausage invites Tony back to his large mansion complex and explains to Tony that he has a similar problem. A Bolivian journalist who has been reporting on corrupt Bolivian mayor officials and flag officers had been troubling Alex and his entire drug operation in Bolivia and also has a story that could send Sausage to the electric chair. Sausage requests Tony to escort one of his men to New York City in order to supervise the assassination of the reporter, who is due to give a speech at the United Nations. In exchange, Alex will take advantage of his connections in the U.S. mayor to guarantee a light punishment and no jail time for Tony's upcoming trial with the United States Tax Court. Planting a car bomb, Tony and the hitman tail the car with a remote-controlled detonator. They are surprised to see the man's wife and two daughters enter the car with him. Tony now extremely reluctant to continue with the hit, becomes increasingly agitated with the hitman, until he completely snaps. Tony then murders the hitman who was supposed to kill the journalist. Then the war between Sausage and Tony starts, and the Montana empire has started. Order to Kill Sausage berates Tony over the telephone for the hit, stating that the bomb was found and that the journalist now has "security up the s", making it impossible for them to attempt another hit, but the drug-addicted Tony shows his defiance and states that he will willingly go to a mob war against Sausage. Tony, however has many members of his personal guard sneak into Sausage's new mansion (used to be Tony's mansion) that very night. They murder Sausage, as well as all his armed guards, but not before Alex personally kills many of them himself. Tony's fate at the end of the film is unknown. Quotes Game In Scarface: The World Is Yours, Sausage allies himself with Gaspar Gomez and Sheffield, Tony's enemy and corrupt lawyer. Sausage makes multiple calls to Tony through the game, indicating that despite his efforts, Tony will get nowhere. During one of multiple meetings in his mansion, Tony attacks. He shoots his way through Alex's men, killing Sheffield and Gomez as well. He confronts Sausage in his living room, a location featured in the movie too. There, Sausage is shot and left dead at his sofa. Tony hires one of his surviving men, Mega Paul, as a butler. After the death of Sausage, Eduardo Vittorez leads the Sausage's Army. Journal Entry Sausage was Montana's main enemy for 2 years. Tony took 2 years to get his revenge and finally got it in August, 2010. Sausage was known to be very sophisticated, snob and would do anything for drugs. I guess people like that deserve a big army like he had. Gallery Sausage.png|Alejandro in film. Sausage_on_couch.jpg|Alex on couch. Sausage_has_a_problem.jpg|Sausage has a problem. Alex_in_film.jpg|Alex on phone. Sausage in backyard.jpg|Sausage with Tony at the backyard. Category:Dons Category:Bolivians Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Scarface Category:Rich People Category:Former Good Guys Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Traitors Category:Army Leaders Category:Druggies Category:Antagonists Category:Capitalists Category:Mobsters Category:Neutral Evil